razorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan and Allie
Relationship: Ryan and Allie are one of the main couples in the franchise. At first, only Ryan had a crush on Allie as opposed to Allie who only liked his alien forms. However, over time they developed feelings for each other. History Season 1 They first met in The Quiet One '', Ryan was smitten when he saw her performing a spiritual dance in front of Mrs. Matthews' class. After class, Ryan made attempts to impress her. However, at the end of the book, when Ryan tries to establish a relationship with her, she tells him that she only admired him as his aliens , where she could "train" and "tame" him, much to Dylan's annoyance and breaking Ryan's heart. In ''No Seconds, Allie did a flashback of what happened between her and Ryan In FGE Assemble, Ryan saved Allie from Ella Albright as Big Chill. Later in the book, Allie then tries to establish a relationship with him, but Malon and Nick interrupt. Later, as Slapback and Malon fight, Slapback gets thrown against the wall and times out, falling on Allie and accidentally kissing her on the lips. Ryan instantly gets nervous and transforms into Humungousaur to finish the fight. Season 2 In An American Ryanwolf in London, Allie's grandfather is taken away by the Forever Knights. She escapes and contacts Ryan for help. Throughout their adventure to find her grandfather and the legendary sword Excalibur (of which Allie is proven later to be the only one worthy to wield it when she moves it), Ryan and Allie exchange some banter. At book's end, Allie kisses Ryan on the cheek, much to his surprise. In Fight at the Museum, Spanner reveals that he has come from a future where Allie and Ryan are married. Due to his bluntness and immaturity, Ryan aggravates Allie increasingly throughout the VIP tour, worrying Spanner. However, when Allie initially believes it was Ryan who saved the Orb of Pooma Poonkoo, she embraced him without hesitation. Later, Spanner purposely locks Ryan and Allie in a room together in the hopes of having them bond, but to no avail. After the orb is stolen, Ryan is saddened to see Allie cry and tries to comfort her. In Secret of Dos Santos, Allie developed a love-hate relationship with Ryan due to his antics and arrogance, particularly finding his nickname "the future Mrs. M," simultaneously annoying. She kisses XLR8 as her thanks when he reveals the location of the temple. When Ryan collapses and Allie catches him, Ryan calls her "sweetie". Due to being exhausted and injured from his fight with Exo-Skull, she also aids Ryan all the way to his Time Cycle and asks if he was all right enough to ride home. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Allie along with other girls Ryan encountered is selected by Charles Zenith to participate in his show, where the girls try to win Ryan's hand in marriage. When the final round commences she has no ride and so to help her Ryan calls forth his Time Cycle. Allie comments on this and leans over him. Later, Ryan chooses Allie over Elise to be the winner of the show. When Elise tell Ryan that she does not want to fight destiny, Ryan trips onto Allie, resulting in an accidental kiss between them. Despite this, the two blushingly smile to each other, instead of being upset, finally coming to terms with their feelings towards each other. Future In the future, Ryan marries Allie and they have a son, Aaron, and a daughter, Riley.